


We don't tell each other our secrets.

by drinkginandkerosene



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Hallucinations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:47:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/783045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkginandkerosene/pseuds/drinkginandkerosene
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's still seeing Lucifer. Dean still doesn't know.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We don't tell each other our secrets.

It was funny, in that way that wasn’t funny at all, how much Sam missed being alone now he never was.

He used to hate feeling misunderstood, having those feelings pumping through him that nobody else could share, hated the confusion in Dean’s eyes as he faced problems his brotherlovercompanion couldn’t even fathom.

And now he had the devil living in his mind, god, he missed the solitude of his own broken thoughts.

Because now the jagged edges could be used as weapons, and Sam wasn’t sure how much more punishment his mind could take before it snapped entirely.

Every private thought he’d ever had was no longer private. Every fear. Every sin. All laid open.

Lucifer sat on the edge of his bed, while Dean was not two foot away. 

“Hey Sammyboy.” He started, as he usually did, Sam not expecting the sudden appearance. He couldn’t talk, not in front of Dean. So he stayed silent, knuckles turning white because of the tight grip he had on his book.

“So, how long do you think he’s gonna put up with this? And by this, of course I mean you. You’ve been real snappy recently, and don’t think he hasn’t noticed kid. He knows you from the inside remember. Doesn’t mean he likes what he found by the way. The angel though?” He whistled through his teeth, shrill and piercing. “Oh, I bet he likes what he sees there. What hope of holding his attention do you have next to an angel of the lord?” Sam clenched his teeth tight, feeling his eyes water.

“Hey,Sam, are you alrig-“

“I’m fine Dean!” It exploded out of him, and a flash of hurt raced across Dean’s eyes before he masked it with his usual coolness.

“Jeez, forget I asked.”


End file.
